<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break it in by nsfwena (enamuko)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408713">break it in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena'>nsfwena (enamuko)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenderverse Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rufus and Serene are insatiable sluts who like to play rough, Rufus is a Good Brother/Uncle, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Serene is Rodrigue's twin brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Blaiddyd, elder brother to King Lambert and Crestless eldest son of the Blaiddyd family, moves into his new estate. As always, his knight and personal bodyguard, Serene Fraldarius-- Crestless twin brother of Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius-- is by his side. And then the two of them decide to break in their new home by having wild sex in every corner of the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius's Uncle, Rufus Blaiddyd/Serene Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenderverse Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>break it in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/gifts">InkyWandmaker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically a part of the Tenderverse saga (the Miklan/Glenn series of fics that I cowrite with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/pseuds/InkyWandmaker">InkyWandmaker</a>), but you don't need to read any of those to know what's going on here; these are just the versions of these characters that also play a role in that wider universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… This is home, huh?”</p><p>The sound of bags falling to the marble floor with a <em>THUMP </em>echoed in the massive, empty entryway. </p><p>Rufus didn’t respond at all to Serene’s offhand comment, but Serene didn’t seem to mind, just following behind at the same leisurely pace.</p><p>As soon as they had arrived at the estate— far later in the day than Rufus had expected— he’d dismissed his servants for the evening and given them instruction not to wake him in the morning. Thankfully the manor staff had left the place well-lit, including the massive beautiful chandelier hanging over the foyer.</p><p>Rufus was having a hard time looking at the place and thinking of it as <em>his</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t as though he wasn’t used to opulence; he was a <em>prince</em>, after all.</p><p>Well. Now that Lambert had taken the throne and he had taken his new position, he was technically a Grand Duke, but that was simply splitting hairs.</p><p>But he had grown up in the royal castle of Fhirdiad, which while not the most opulent royal home in Fodlan (he was certain the Imperial Palace at Enbarr held that title), was still far grander than most people would ever see in their lives.</p><p>No, it wasn’t the fact that it was big or fancy; it was the fact that it was <em>his</em>.</p><p>“I’m gonna take this stuff upstairs.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>He gave a nod and a hum of acknowledgement as Serene picked the dropped bags back up and carried them towards the grand staircase at the back end of the foyer, starting the climb with their bags slung over each shoulder carrying them like they weighed nothing.</p><p>It was a sight Rufus could greatly appreciate, and even distracted he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to Serene’s ass as he climbed the stairs, but his mind was quickly drawn to other matters as soon as he disappeared around a column.</p><p>Rufus wandered forward into the foyer, moving like he was being pulled on a leash. He felt the urge to just… <em>Touch</em> everything, running his hands over walls and columns and the scant few bits of furniture that decorated the open room.</p><p>The feeling led him from the foyer to the other rooms; the first door he came to opened into the massive dining room, decorated with a dining table that could have easily rivalled the one in the grand dining room back in Fhirdiad. The second was a proper drawing room; the furniture looked virtually untouched, and he wondered whether the furniture was new or whether it had been sitting in well-maintained storage since the previous Duke.</p><p>
  <em>This was his home now.</em>
</p><p>Rufus shook his head to clear the fog as he continued wandering through, opening doors in almost a haze. By the time he stopped and took a good look around, he found himself in the library.</p><p>There was a comfortable-looking chaise lounge sitting near the center of the room, alongside some other plush looking furniture that looked better for entertaining than for reading. He probably could have spent hours tracing his fingers over the spine of each book, memorizing every title and its place— some he recognized from his own personal collection sent ahead from Fhirdiad in anticipation of his arrival, others unknown to him and probably dragged out of storage from the collection of a previous occupant— but the lounge attracted him much more.</p><p>The journey from Fhirdiad had not been the longest he had ever made, but it had certainly been one of the more harrowing ones. Constant concern about the state of his belongings, what state his new home would be in when he arrived, and so on had left his nerves on edge.</p><p><em>“I think you’re more worried about moving out and leaving Lambert behind than you are about your things getting there in one piece,” </em>Serene had suggested.</p><p>Rufus had ignored him.</p><p>He practically threw himself onto the chaise and draped an arm over his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. The library was warmer than he would have guessed, and the pleasant smell of dust and old books was comfortingly familiar— he had spent hours upon hours in the libraries of Castle Fhirdiad, reading obscure history book after obtuse magical tome after spicy romance novel, all while Lambert was being primped and preened and prepared to become the next King of Faerghus.</p><p>People had always assumed Rufus was jealous of his younger brother— he had the Crest, the title. But he also had the weight of the future of Faerghus on his shoulders.</p><p>Rufus much preferred a life of cherished obscurity as the king’s brother, thank you.</p><p>At some point he must have dozed off because he startled at a presence looming over him, his eyes snapping open, relaxing only when he saw that it was simply Serene.</p><p>“If I were an assassin, you’d be dead by now.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what I… Have you around for?”</p><p>Rufus’ retort probably would have sounded better if he hadn’t yawned in the middle of it, but fuck it.</p><p>Serene extended his hand to him, probably to help him up, but Rufus had other ideas; he took hold of the huge man’s wrist and pulled.</p><p>If Serene hadn’t wanted to go, there was no way Rufus could have moved him; he was scrawny by Faerghusian standards, more suited to the life of an academic than a warrior, and Serene was more beef than man.</p><p>Serene went along perfectly willingly.</p><p>The chaise lounge was not designed for two grown men, even stacked one on top of the other, but despite Rufus’ unwillingness to get up at all they managed to make it work; Serene had one knee up on the chaise between Rufus’ legs, his other still on the floor, and was holding himself up with one hand next to Rufus’ head.</p><p>“Careful there, <em>Grand Duke</em>.” Serene’s voice had dropped to that low, husky tone that always sent shivers up Rufus’ spine. “A bodyguard might go getting ideas if you start acting like this.”</p><p>“Oh? What sort of ideas?” Rufus’ arms went to curl lazily around Serene’s neck as he spread his legs to allow him to crawl between them more easily. “Because I have a few ideas of my own, and most of them involve giving every room of this house our <em>personal</em> blessing.”</p><p>“You sure you have the energy for that, old timer? I did just catch you in the middle of a nap.”</p><p>“That just means you’re going to have to do all of the work, now doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Lazy asshole.”</p><p>Rufus had something to say about that, but Serene made sure he couldn’t actually <em>say</em> it by crushing their mouths together.</p><p>The kiss was passionate and sloppy, all tongue and teeth and making absolutely certain Rufus started feeling lightheaded right away from the force of it, but it was certainly <em>practiced</em>; in fact, it was practically <em>rehearsed.</em></p><p>One could certainly call all the nights they had spent doing the same for countless hours ‘practice’.</p><p>Rufus’ loose grip around Serene’s neck turned into a tight vice, his nails digging into Serene’s shoulders through far too many layers of clothes for his liking. One of Serene’s massive hands slid under his lower back, hiking his hips up so they were flush with his own; Rufus took advantage of the new position to hook his legs around him, digging the heels of his boots into the small of Serene’s back.</p><p>It felt like an age before Serene pulled away from kissing him, and while Rufus was literally panting for breath, he couldn’t help but whine at the sudden stop.</p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Serene’s huge, calloused fingers played at the waist of his pants, pushing his loose top up over his hips.</p><p>“Just fuck me already you brute.” Rufus gave Serene a good kick in the back to spur him onward.</p><p>“Heh. As the <em>Grand Duke</em> commands.”</p><p>Serene reached up and back to untangle Rufus’ arms from around his neck with one hand, the other busying itself with pushing his shirt even further up. Rufus was happy to lounge back, stretching like a contented cat (his legs still hooked around Serene) and let the much larger man undress him, pulling the shirt up and over his head and tossing it somewhere to be forgotten about until some unsuspecting servant no doubt would find it in the morning.</p><p>Despite his <em>command</em>, Serene was clearly in no great hurry; instead of tearing him out of his clothes and ravishing him, as Rufus was <em>well</em> aware he was capable of, he leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to the side of his throat, trailing down and across his clavicle and finally licking a long stripe up his chest and across his nipple.</p><p>“Ah!” Rufus squirmed as Serene ran the tip of his tongue around the peak of his hard nipple, but his massive hands came to his waist to keep him very firmly pinned down— something that would have bothered him more if Serene didn’t use the leverage to roll their hips against each other, the massive bulge in his trousers tantalizingly hot even through all the layers of clothing between them.</p><p>“A-are you a child suckling at his mother’s teat or are you going to grow a pair already?” The venom in his voice was overwritten by the way his breath hitched when Serene blew cold air across his nipple, making him shiver all over.</p><p>He barely had time to see Serene’s blue eyes go dark and stormy before he leaned in and bit down <em>hard</em>.</p><p>“Ah—!”</p><p>Whatever Rufus asked, Serene always delivered, even if it wasn’t in the way he expected; when Rufus looked down he could see the clear imprint of Serene’s teeth in his chest as he kissed and licked his own bite mark, though Rufus couldn’t say whether it was meant to soothe or agitate.</p><p>Finally, though, those massive hands moved from his hips to the waist of his trousers, undoing the buttons with ease of practice. Rufus relinquished his knee grip around Serene so he could pull his pants and smallclothes down his hips.</p><p>“Why are you so <em>dressed</em>?”</p><p>“I think that’s a failing on your part, tech— Eep!”</p><p>Rufus squeaked in a <em>very </em>undignified manner as Serene sat up suddenly, half dragging him with him until he unhooked his legs completely from around him. Serene took that as his cue to take him by both ankles and fold his legs forward— practically folding him in half— so he could pull his boots off and throw them aside just like his shirt.</p><p>“I’m not your manservant. Undressing you isn’t what you pay me for.”</p><p>“Really? You do it so well, and so often. Perhaps I should.”</p><p>“Mm. We can negotiate my salary later.”</p><p>Serene pulled his trousers and smallclothes from him in one swift movement; Rufus swore he heard a button <em>ping</em> off a nearby piece of furniture, but he was unconcerned— he had plenty of clothes for Serene to rip off of him.</p><p>Serene put Rufus’ ankles up on his shoulders as he patted himself down, searching his pockets for the vial of oil Rufus knew for a fact he kept on his person at all times.</p><p>It never hurt to be prepared. It certainly hurt <em>not</em> to be, which he unfortunately knew from experience.</p><p>“This isn’t exactly the most comfortable place for this,” Serene growled, and Rufus couldn’t tell whether it was sexy huskiness or frustration— or perhaps a mix of the two. “You sure you don’t want to take this to bed?”</p><p>“As if that’s ever bothered us before.” Rufus rolled his eyes. “Besides, if I have to wait for you to wrangle me up those goddess-forsaken stairs before you fuck me, I might die. You’ve already wasted enough of my time as it is. Get on with it already.”</p><p>“Tch.”</p><p>He would have had something to say about the tone Serene took with him if not for the fact that Serene chose that very moment to rub his thumb across his hole.</p><p>Rufus jerked at the unexpected contact, the feeling of Serene’s calloused thumb pad rubbing dry across his entrance, and he flushed a bright red at the deep chuckle Serene let out.</p><p>“Hm. Sensitive today.”</p><p>“Your teasing is <em>unnecessary</em>,” he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“But fun.”</p><p>“Just get on with it already.”</p><p>“You know what? I don’t think I will.”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>Rufus let out <em>another</em> undignified squeal as he was hauled up suddenly by his ankles until Serene was more or less holding him by his waist with his thighs around his head. He was practically upside down, resting all of his weight on his shoulders, which was bound to get uncomfortable <em>very</em> fast—</p><p>But with Serene’s tongue prodding at his asshole, he found it very hard to <em>care</em> about how sore he was going to be before long.</p><p>“Aaaah~” The moan that came out of his throat was as wanton and slutty as any common whore, but how could he do anything less when Serene’s hot, wet tongue was licking a stripe from his hole, up his perineum, to his scrotum— he stopped before he came near his cock, already hard and leaking against his stomach even though it was completely untouched, and instead sucked one of his balls into his mouth to run his tongue around it.</p><p>“I bet I could make you cum just like this.” Serene pulled away with a distinct wet <em>pop</em> that Rufus knew full well was intentional, and turned his head to press his mouth into the soft fat of his inner thigh— Rufus had been softened in <em>many</em> places by years of academic study and desk work, not the hard chiseled body so many men in Faerghus strived for, but Serene had certainly never complained about his shape.</p><p>“If you try, you’ll be sleeping outside,” Rufus growled, his patience actually wearing thin now, unlike his earlier protests which had mostly been banter— even Serene biting into his thigh and sucking a wonderfully visible hickey into it wasn’t enough to pacify him.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ve had my fun.”</p><p>Serene leaned in to press his tongue against Rufus’ hole again, but rather than just a teasing lick, he pushed inside the tight ring of muscle like he’d been doing it all his life. It still wasn’t what Rufus <em>wanted</em>, but it was a definite step in the right direction, so he decided to lie back and let the man do as he wanted— even if his shoulders <em>were</em> starting to scream at them.</p><p>Despite his insistence that he was taking things seriously now, Serene seemed content to take his sweet time, his hot tongue prodding Rufus’ sensitive inner walls— too short to reach all the spots he wanted him to, but pleasant, tantalizing, <em>arousing</em> all the same.</p><p>When one of Serene’s massive hands moved away from his hips and he soon after heard the <em>pop</em> of a cork, though, he could have practically cried with relief.</p><p>Serene looked debauched, his beard smeared with his own drool from the enthusiastic tongue fucking, and Rufus was sure he would have beard burn in some unfortunate places come morning— something he was quite used to— but one of that mattered as much as Serene wrangling him into position, letting him lie back on the chaise properly once more as he pulled him halfway into his lap.</p><p>“Still think there would be somewhere we could do this more comfortably,” he grumbled, but Rufus didn’t care, because he could see him rubbing a generous helping of oil on his fingers. He set the vial aside on the nearby table where they (hopefully) wouldn’t knock it over in the throes of passion.</p><p>When the calloused pads of Serene’s fingers started to smear the still-cool oil on the tight ring of his hole, Rufus could have cried with relief.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to relax,” Serene grunted at him as he pressed one finger against him— not quite pushing in, just massaging the muscle, like he was gently coaxing it to open up for him.</p><p>“And whose fault is it that I’m so tightly wound?” Rufus snipped, but still tried to loosen his body, relaxing back into the cushions and letting the tension flow out of him. Serene snorted.</p><p>“Please. If I start taking the blame for that, we’re doomed.”</p><p>“Stop trying to be witty and just get on with it already!”</p><p>Serene laughed at the same moment he pushed a finger inside.</p><p>Rufus’ breath caught in his chest for a moment.</p><p>He knew why Serene always teased him so much, dragged things out as long as he possibly could unless they absolutely didn’t have the time for it— it wasn’t just because Serene was mean (though he was), but also because by the time he got around to actually <em>doing something</em> Rufus would always be practically hypersensitive with anticipation.</p><p>He would have complained, but at that moment the only thing running through his mind was how <em>good</em> Serene’s stupid, massive fingers felt inside of him.</p><p>“Wish I could drag this out longer,” Serene rumbled, Rufus barely able to make out through the shimmery haze of overwhelmed tears in his eyes that he was looking down at the way he stretched around his finger with a dark hunger in his eyes. “But it would be a real shame if you got to have all the fun and I didn’t have my fill.”</p><p>“Y-you would… Aaah… Only have yourself to bla—!”</p><p>Rufus was silenced abruptly choking on his own words as a second finger joined the first, scissoring him open fast and brutal.</p><p>Serene was a man on a mission now, his teasing behind him, and Rufus had a good idea why— the evidence of which was bumping up against his ass as Serene’s hips twitched up involuntarily, seeking out friction.</p><p>In retaliation for the teasing, Rufus ground down as his hips twitched up, pulling a hiss from Serene and earning himself a crook of Serene’s fingers that made his toes curl and an even sluttier moan rip through him.</p><p>“If you do cum just from getting your ass fingered, I’m not stopping,” Serene growled as he pounded his fingers into Rufus, any pretense of gentleness abandoned. The lack of buildup meant it burned, but the way Serene was pausing every few seconds to rub furious circles against his prostate before going back to fingering him so hard the force of it was shoving him against the arm rest meant that Serene was too much of a drooling mess to <em>care</em>.</p><p>“P-promise?”</p><p>“Whore.”</p><p>Rufus <em>whined</em> when Serene pulled his fingers out, rational thought fleeing quickly from his head and leaving him nothing but that— a wanton whore so desperate to be stuffed that he would whine and beg for it. Barely befitting a decent member of society, nevermind a member of the <em>royal family</em>.</p><p>And they both <em>lived</em> for it.</p><p>Thankfully his half-aborted prayers to a goddess who probably would have looked on him reproachfully, if not with disgust, were answered when Serene returned with <em>three</em> freshly oiled fingers— and given the size difference between them, three of Serene’s fingers were nearly the size of his entire hand. And still not nearly as big as his cock.</p><p>It would have been a lie for Rufus to say that he loved Serene only for his body— he wasn’t nearly so shallow. But he would also be lying if he said it didn’t make the <em>list</em> of reasons.</p><p>Serene moved with practiced efficiency, the tightness of Rufus’ ass doing nothing to slow or stop the scissoring of his massive fingers— though now he avoided that little bundle of nerves inside. Rufus didn’t know if it was a blessing or a punishment— on the one hand, he knew full well that Serene wouldn’t stop or even slow down through his oversensitivity if he did cum, but on the other, he was at the point where every second he went <em>without</em> cumming was absolute <em>torture</em>.</p><p>“That should be enough for a slut like you,” Serene said, laughing <em>cruelly</em> at the whine Rufus let out when his fingers slipped out of him <em>again</em>. “It’s a wonder you’re still so tight.”</p><p>Rufus might have had something to say about that— but then he heard the slick sound of Serene oiling his cock, and felt the hot head of it prodding at his entrance.</p><p>There was no slow push, no gentle easing in; the head of Serene’s cock was pushing at his hole, and then as soon as the resistance broke, he thrust inside in a single stroke.</p><p>It was enough to steal Rufus’ breath away— not enough prep even with three of Serene’s massive fingers, too rough, too much all at once— but it was exactly what he wanted, the burn only enhancing the feeling of Serene’s massive cock inside of him, hot and heavy and so <em>big</em> it was a wonder Rufus could take it without <em>dying</em>, because it always felt like his organs were being <em>pulverized</em>.</p><p>“Happy now? Finally got what you wanted?” Serene was still laughing, but even in his already cockdrunk state Rufus didn’t miss the way his voice strained and hitched.</p><p>Instead of saying something sassy— his brain wasn’t working that well at the moment— he simply tightened around him suddenly, letting out another slutty moan as he felt the full size and weight of Serene’s cock inside of him. It felt like his body was <em>conforming </em>to it, like he was made to be nothing more than Serene’s cocksleeve— </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Rufus whined, <em>loudly</em>, when Serene pulled out— he thrust his hips back as best he could, as if he could force his cock back inside, but Serene’s hand planted itself flat on his stomach to keep him firmly pinned to the chaise no matter how much he squirmed.</p><p>“Be<em>have</em>,” Serene growled. “Or I’m going to just leave you here to whine and fuck yourself on whatever you can find. Understand?”</p><p>If Serene hadn’t <em>teased</em> him to the point where his cock was hard and leaking all over his stomach without even being <em>touched</em>, Rufus might have snapped at him that he wouldn’t <em>dare</em>— </p><p>But he couldn’t be <em>sure</em>, and he wasn’t about to take that chance.</p><p>Instead he simply relaxed into letting Serene move him around like a limp doll. Serene took both of his legs at the knee and pushed them back so he was folded in half, his knees practically touching his shoulders.</p><p>“Hold.” Rufus did as he was told and grabbed the back of his knees to hold them in place as Serene turned his attention back to his ass, cupping it in both hands as he used both thumbs to spread his hole. “Much better. You look good like this— complacent. If only you were this well-behaved all the time…”</p><p>Rufus whined, trying to encourage him to <em>get on with it already</em>, but Serene was clearly in the mood to set the pace— fast when it suited him and torturously slow otherwise.</p><p>In the back of his sex-addled brain, Rufus had a vague thought that he was stalling because he didn’t want to cum embarrassingly fast and needed some time to take the edge off, but the thought flitted away like an ember on the breeze as soon as Serene pressed the head of his cock back against his entrance and began to sink inside <em>achingly</em> slowly.</p><p>Folded like he was, with Serene sinking into him inch by agonizing inch even though he was <em>more</em> than ready to take him after he’d speared him once already, Rufus felt everything <em>so much</em> that he swore he could sculpt a model of Serene’s cock from the memory of it inside of him alone. By the time Serene’s hips were pressed against his own, it was all Rufus could do to remember how to <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>“I bet you could cum like this,” Serene grumbled, leaning in close enough that their noses were bumping against each other. “No touching, no moving… Just a nice, big cock in you. Bet you’d fuck yourself on me if I let you move, too.”</p><p>The worst part was, Rufus was pretty sure he was right; he felt so tense, and his cock twitched at the thought of it, even though it <em>still</em> hadn’t been touched at all. He had leaked a veritable <em>puddle</em> of precum all over himself, too. There was absolutely no denying that he was desperate enough.</p><p>Rufus panted and let out a low whine in response as Serene began to pull out slowly, until only the head was still inside of him, and then thrust back in with one smooth motion. “Lucky for you, I don’t feel like letting you have all the fun.”</p><p>He started up a fast, rough pace, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in each time, his hips slapping against Rufus’ ass fast enough to fill the library the the sound of skin on skin— loud even compared to the sighs and whines and moans and grunts, the noises of pleasure, that they were both making.</p><p>Rufus wasn’t even sure who was making what noises anymore— everything was one big blur of sensations, the hands on his hips and the hot breath on his face— he knew Serene was getting close because he leaned even further forward until he was practically lying right on top of him, keeping his legs and the hands holding them down pressed against him with the weight of his body.</p><p>Rufus whined high in the back of his throat— his legs were starting to cramp, but more important than that was the fact that he needed to <em>cum</em>. He hadn’t been touched, not once, but now he could twitch his hips up and rub his leaking cock against Serene’s stomach, plush but hard with muscle— </p><p>Serene angled his hips <em>just so</em>, thrusting right up against that bundle of nerves inside of him, and Rufus came so hard his vision went white.</p><p>Even through every sense leaving him in that single ecstatic moment, he was still Aware enough to let out a pitiful whine when Serene pulled out, leaving him feeling gaping and empty— even more so when he realized he was lacking that familiar warmth inside of him that made him feel so delightfully <em>full</em>. But Serene grunted and panted over him, furiously fisting his own cock until he came too, stripes of white joining Rufus’ own spend in striping his chest and belly.</p><p>For a long moment, there were no words— not even any real sounds other than both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Then Rufus let out a grunt as Serene collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the chaise under his— in Rufus’ expert opinion— <em>considerable</em> weight.</p><p>“Ugh. Get <em>off</em> of me, you great oaf.” Rufus released his legs from the uncomfortable position he’d been holding them in, sparing a second for a sigh of relief as his muscles finally got a chance to relax before he started ineffectually trying to shove Serene off of him. “You weigh a ton, you’re sweaty, and you’re getting your clothes covered in cum— couldn’t you have at least gotten <em>undressed</em>?”</p><p>“Seems to me like you were too <em>impatient</em> for me to bother with that,” Serene mumbled into his shoulder, burrowing down even further before sighing and sitting up. He peeled off his shirt and used it to wipe the rest of the cum from Rufus’ torso.</p><p>“You’re an animal.”</p><p>“You know you love it.”</p><p>Rufus grunted back at him, just as Serene leaned in to pin him against the couch again— only this time he wasn’t resting his <em>full weight</em> on him, just leaning in to press slow, open-mouthed kisses to his lips, which Rufus happily reciprocated.</p><p>“Your whole <em>dominating</em> act is getting cornier and cornier, you know,” he mumbled between those kisses, his hand coming around to grab a fistful of Serene’s wavy blue-black hair. “You’ve been reading too many bad erotic novels.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend like it didn’t turn you on,” Serene mumbled right back at him. “And your whole mewling <em>submissive</em> act was pretty <em>dramatic</em> too. I think you might have been doing some <em>reading</em> of your own.”</p><p>Rufus rolled his eyes. “Stop talking. Just kissing now.”</p><p>“As you wish, <em>Grand Duke</em>.”</p><p>And then Serene kissed him until he could hardly breathe, and he forgot about all of the complaining he wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>Rufus wasn’t stupid enough to think that Lambert hadn’t given him the blown-up title and massive estate and huge territory at least a <em>little</em> out of pity, even if he would go to his grave denying it. He could talk all he wanted about Rufus being suited for the job and how smart he was and how good he was going to do in the position, but it didn’t change the fact that he gave him a pompous title and a choice bit of land because he felt sorry for him being caught in his shadow, no matter how much Rufus told him he didn’t care.</p><p>He also wasn’t going to complain, though; trying to hide secret lover’s trysts when your room was just down the hall from your younger brother’s was hardly his favourite activity.</p><p>Not that he cared all that much if Lambert happened upon them— his little brother could hide behind all the fancy words and talks of duty and honor that he wanted, but Rufus knew he had been head over heels for Rodrigue since they were children. And even if he hadn’t been, even still being in denial about <em>himself</em>, Lambert loved him too much to think any less of him for who he loved.</p><p>No— it was a secret because Lambert was an unpopular leader who had spent his time on the throne making radical reformation after radical reformation, painting an enormous target on himself, and Rufus had no desire to make his life any harder than it already <em>was</em>. Having an older brother who bore no Crest, who was known for stirring up trouble both by making a drunken mess of himself at parties and by throwing around blackmail and other such dirty tricks to help Lambert deal with the ridiculous nobles who tried to stop his reforms at every turn— it was already hard enough on him.</p><p>He had no idea what those same ridiculous nobles would have to say if they found out he’d been bedding his own knight since his school days. All he knew for sure was that it would be nothing good.</p><p>When they had been young, he and Serene had not had— the <em>deep</em> connection that Lambert and Rodrigue had had, certainly. It was ordained from Lambert’s birth that Rodrigue would be the Fraldarius dedicated to the King’s service. Rufus, the less desired of the two royal sons, was not <em>destined </em>for a Fraldarius of his very own, and Serene…</p><p>Well, even if their fathers had not pushed them together like they had Serene’s twin and Rufus’ younger brother, a more faith-driven man might have been tempted to say it was the Goddess’ will for them to be together; two Crestless sons living in their brothers’ shadows, both of them the odd ducks of their family, finding strength and comfort in each other… It was practically something out of a faerie tale, or perhaps a romance novel.</p><p>Having lived through it, Rufus didn’t often think about it that way, except when he was feeling particularly drunk and sappy. Perhaps because it happened so slowly that he had never really thought to stop and marvel at it.</p><p>They had known each other since Serene had been born, of course. The Blaiddyd and Fraldarius families were tied so tightly together by history that anything else was unthinkable, even though even when he was four everyone had already known that Rufus would never be the heir to the throne. Being born without a Crest… It was hardly a death sentence, but even from a young age Rufus had understood that there was something he <em>lacked</em> that their family needed.</p><p>Serene and Rodrigue Fraldarius were twins, but even though they shared a birthday, Rodrigue was the one blessed with a Crest, while his brother went without. It was obvious which of the two would grow up to be the royal protector and follow in his ancestor Kyphon’s footsteps when Lambert was born several years later. From the moment Lambert was born, their fathers pushed them together, and thankfully Rodrigue and Lambert both took to each other exactly as was planned— inseparable from the first moment.</p><p>The four of them had grown up together, Rufus in the position of the older brother just old enough to find it awkward and beneath him to spend all of his time with his younger brother and his friends, Serene in the position of the brother who knew he was only being taken along out of a sense of politeness and obligation since he was often the intruder on his twin and the crown prince’s friendship. Rufus hadn’t taken much notice of Rodrigue’s quiet and awkward younger brother until the four of them had been shipped off to the Officer’s Academy— easiest and safest to send them all together despite the age difference— and they had all started to blossom while outside of the constant watchful eyes of their parents and Faerghus as a whole.</p><p>Compared to his boisterous, athletic, charismatic baby brother, Rufus was a scrawny academic with a penchant for pissing people off whether he intended to or not, and didn’t care if his methods for getting things done were considered ‘shrewd’ or ‘underhanded’.</p><p>Compared to his diplomatic, graceful twin, Serene was a blunt man who preferred to solve problems with his muscles rather than his brain, and had no patience for the delicate workings of politics.</p><p>They were both family black sheep, less ‘worthy’ than their brothers in the eyes of people too afraid to say it out loud but plenty happy to make it clear in other ways. Away from their families for the first time and allowed their first real taste of freedom, even in the rather restrictive walls of Garreg Mach Monastery, Rufus and Serene had gotten close— <em>truly</em> close— for the first time despite knowing each other their entire lives.</p><p>And what happened when teenagers who had just recently escaped their parents’ watchful eyes suddenly got close?</p><p>Well— suffice to say, their lives hadn’t changed a lot since those days.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddess— I don’t know what’s better, you or this wine.”</p><p>Serene glared up at him, and looked <em>very</em> much like he had something he wanted to say about that— but since his mouth was <em>otherwise occupied</em> by sucking Rufus’ cock, he was thwarted in that desire.</p><p>One of Rufus’ hands settled on the back of Serene’s head, not quite pulling his hair but certainly… <em>Encouraging</em> him in his work, while the other was holding the neck of an almost comically sized bottle of wine. Rufus took another swig from the bottle, some of it running down his chin— but thankfully he had no clothes on to worry about staining.</p><p>Even if he couldn’t say whatever sassy thing was on his mind, Serene had other ways of trying to make Rufus shut up— in this case, planting his hands firmly on Rufus’ thighs and leaning in to swallow his cock down to the base.</p><p>Rufus’ breath caught in his throat as he let out a shaky moan, the hand in Serene’s hair now gripping the long black locks tightly. Rufus might not have been a <em>monster</em>, but he wasn’t <em>small</em> either… Yet Serene was extremely well-practiced at swallowing him.</p><p>Serene was taking his sweet time, bobbing his head nice and slow like he was truly <em>savouring</em> the experience, which was almost certainly his <em>real</em> revenge.</p><p>Rufus let out a long, pathetic whine— the sort of noise he didn’t make until he was either cock drunk or <em>literally</em> drunk, and often both— as Serene pulled off completely, sitting back on his haunches and reaching for his own half-empty bottle of wine.</p><p>“Made up your mind yet?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>definitely</em> the wine— I had forgotten how much I hated you.”</p><p>“Mm.” Serene grinned through a mouthful of wine, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, looks like <em>some</em> parts of you don’t.”</p><p>One of Serene’s hands moved from his thigh to give him a few light strokes, not enough to provide any relief, <em>just</em> enough to tease him mercilessly because his bodyguard-slash-lover was <em>the worst</em>.</p><p>“You’re quickly losing the window of opportunity to change my mind.”</p><p>Rufus used his grip on Serene’s hair to guide him back to his cock. Serene smirked up at him as he leaned in to lick a long stripe from base to head, but Rufus was tired of playing games.</p><p>“Open up.” Other hand still holding the bottle of wine, Rufus lowered it so he could hook his thumb into the crook of Serene’s mouth.</p><p>Serene looked up at him through his lashes, and for a moment Rufus could see the indecision in his eyes— be a brat just for the sake of being defiant, or give in and let himself be dominated the way Rufus knew he secretly craved?</p><p>Eventually subservience won out, although he still glared up at Rufus in a way that was anything <em>but</em> subservient, like it was a pain in his ass to let Rufus take control despite the fact that Rufus could <em>see</em> how hard he was. He hadn’t been touched since they had stumbled down to the wine cellar to <em>partake</em> while they broke in their new home, but he was still leaking everywhere.</p><p>“You look good like this. On your knees, hungry for cock— it’s like you were made for it.”</p><p>Rufus used his grip on Serene’s hair to guide his cock into his mouth. There was the tiniest scrape of teeth, just enough to let Rufus know that Serene didn’t intend to <em>completely</em> submit without a fight… And also enough to make a shiver of pleasure crawl up Rufus’ spine.</p><p>That was fine; if he just <em>gave in</em> it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.</p><p>It also meant that when he suddenly thrust into Serene’s throat so deep he was pushing his nose into his pubic hair, he didn’t feel <em>nearly</em> as bad about it.</p><p>He also didn’t feel bad about starting up an absolutely brutal pace, thrusting into Serene’s mouth at the same time as he pulled him forward by his hair.</p><p>His contented sigh at the <em>relief</em> he felt at fucking Serene’s face mixed beautifully with his gagging noises.</p><p>“I would— hngh— be worried you might start choking if I didn’t know how much <em>practice</em> you’ve had.” He grinned down at Serene, <em>delighting</em> in the way he was glaring at him with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from the force of his thrusts.</p><p>One of Serene’s hands was still on his thigh, for stability more than anything, but the other was sitting on <em>Serene’s</em> thigh clenched into a tight fist, knuckles white.</p><p>It was cute, the way Serene was putting up such an air of defiance and yet was still holding himself back from touching himself before he was given permission.</p><p>“You’re really getting off from this, aren’t you? What a filthy man you are…” He shuffled forward, feeding his cock further into Serene’s throat but also slipping his leg between Serene’s, pressing up against him.</p><p>Serene let out an involuntary whimper. Rufus felt his cock twitch against his leg, a spurt of precum splashing against him and leaving him feeling delightfully <em>used</em> and <em>sticky</em>.</p><p>“I suppose it’s not fair of me to be the only one enjoying myself…” He hummed, dramatic and over the top. “Do you think you could get off like this, rutting against my leg?”</p><p>When Serene moaned around his cock, it took all of Rufus’ willpower not to cum then and there.</p><p>It was like flipping a switch; from a playful tease to a defiant brat to a wanton whore in less than five minutes. Rufus would have been impressed if he weren’t far too preoccupied with the wet heat of Serene’s throat vibrating around him through his nonstop whines and moans as he rutted uncontrollably against his leg like a dog in heat.</p><p>How desperate to cum must he have been for his little act of resistance to crumble into <em>nothing</em> so quickly?</p><p>Rufus took one last deep swig from his wine bottle and dropped it to the earthen floor, not caring that the rest of its contents poured out and soaked into the ground. Even such a <em>weighty</em> sacrifice paled in comparison to being able to dig both of his hands into Serene’s hair and thrust into his throat with the same animalistic wild abandon with which Serene was thrusting against his leg.</p><p>“A-ah… Ahn!”</p><p>All of Rufus’ breath rushed out of him at once as he held Serene’s head in place with his cock so deep in his throat and his nose buried in his pubic hair that there was no way <em>he</em> could breathe either. With a few gasping, soundless breaths, he came down Serene’s throat.</p><p>He watched as Serene’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and it was hard to tell whether it was from pleasure or lack of oxygen— although the warmth that splattered against his calf suggested the former.</p><p>Rufus released his grip on Serene’s hair, allowing him to pull back and take a deep gasping breath. Panting, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes glazed over in the aftershocks of pleasure.</p><p>Rufus leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his own breath and stop the shaking in his legs. After a few moments of silence in which they both tried to recover and catch their breath, Rufus started laughing; first a small chuckle until he had broken out in full blown laughter.</p><p>“You really made a mess of me, didn’t you?” Rufus wiped some tears from the corner of his eye. “Should I make you clean me up with your tongue?”</p><p>“Don’t push your luck,” Serene grumbled. “It’s a lot harder to put up with you after I’ve already cum.”</p><p>“Good thing there’s plenty of <em>liquid encouragement </em>around.” Rufus reached for the bottle he’d dropped, draining it of the last swallow that hadn’t spilled out onto the floor. Immediately he reached for another bottle. The racks in his new <em>personal wine cellar</em>— a well-intentioned gift from his baby brother, no doubt, since he recognized a few bottles that once belonged to their father’s personal stores— were nice and full, and he had no intention of leaving them that way for long.</p><p>“After all,” he said as he popped the cork and took a big, sloppy drink, relishing in the tang of sweet wine running down his throat. “The night is just getting started.”</p><p> </p><p>Rufus and Serene were both sons of nobility, high ranking despite their existing firmly in their brothers’ shadows, and even in a country as hardened and militaristic as Faerghus every noble son and daughter knew how to dance— Faerghus was known not only for its might but also for its chivalry, after all.</p><p>Of course, just because every noble in Faerghus knew <em>how</em> to dance, it didn’t mean they all <em>liked</em> to. Some took more readily to it than others. Rufus had always enjoyed a good ball, seeing it as his one chance to wine and dine and really let loose a little without his father’s many attendants breathing down his neck constantly. If the older Blaiddyd son was a bit off a goof after a glass of wine or two, well. He wasn’t the future king, so what did it matter?</p><p>Serene, on the other hand, had never been a fan. Big and bulky and lacking in Rodrigue’s natural grace, he had always complained about having two left feet. He had only ever danced when forced, usually by his parents, and rarely did any young woman relish having him as a dance partner since it usually ended with bruised toes after spending the entire dance having a huge warrior type stepping on them.</p><p>On the <em>third</em> hand, Serene had spent the last few decades indulging Rufus’ every silly whim, albeit not without complaining about it every step of the way.</p><p>“See? Isn’t this nice?”</p><p>“Hn. That’s one word for it.”</p><p>The pout on Serene’s face was so cute that Rufus couldn’t resist the urge to lean up and kiss him, almost chastely, then tap on the end of his nose with his finger.</p><p>The nearly two full bottles of wine probably helped.</p><p>After they had made their way up from the wine cellar— both of them stumbling from a combination of tipsiness and their legs still being weak and shaky from their second orgasms of the night— Rufus had promptly dragged Serene into the ballroom, insisting that he dance with him.</p><p>“Rufus, you’re naked.”</p><p>“You’re the only one around to see. Besides, that should just make dancing with me all the more bearable, right?”</p><p>“There’s no music.”</p><p>“You can’t keep a beat anyway, so what does it matter?”</p><p>And so he had wheedled him until Serene had caved, allowing himself to be pulled onto the sparkling clean and obviously unused dancefloor.</p><p>Serene was every bit as bad at dancing as Rufus remembered him being— though of course the two had never formally danced together, not in public. Usually Serene would stand off to the side, watching Rufus twirl around the ballroom with every woman who caught his eye, getting more and more jealous until he couldn’t resist the urge to pull Rufus into an isolated corridor for some <em>heavy petting</em> that would evolve into more if they could manage to sneak away from the party or lead to a very fun end of the night otherwise.</p><p>Neither of them were particularly <em>graceful</em>, however; normally Rufus could twirl with the best of them, but his feet never seemed inclined to go exactly where he wanted them, so compounded by Serene’s total lack of rhythm it left the two of them mostly just swaying in the middle of the ballroom rather than actually <em>dancing</em>.</p><p>Probably for the best, admittedly— he didn’t want to see what would happen to his poor feet if Serene kept stomping on them barefoot.</p><p>“It’s still hard to think of this place as <em>ours</em>.”</p><p>“It’s your first night here. It’ll sink in sooner or later.” Serene snorted. “And it’s <em>yours</em>, not <em>ours</em>.”</p><p>Rufus gave him a smack on the shoulder. “You say that like what’s mine <em>isn’t</em> yours. You should know better.” He chuckled as he let his head fall against Serene’s chest. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll leave it to you in my will.”</p><p>“If you end up dead before me, then that means I’ve done my job <em>seriously</em> wrong.”</p><p>“You’re the one always complaining about what a <em>big target</em> I make myself and how <em>vulnerable </em>and <em>unarmed</em> I am.” Rufus punctuated their banter by kissing a path across Serene’s collarbone. “Even though if someone attacked us right now, <em>I</em> would still have my magic, and <em>you</em> would be the one who was unarmed.”</p><p>“I don’t need a weapon to kill anyone who would even <em>think</em> about hurting you.”</p><p>“You big sap.” His kisses moved upwards, climbing Serene’s neck and up his jaw until he found himself nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>Serene groaned as his hands, which had been on Rufus’ waist, travelling down his lower back and settling on his ass— each cheek fitting comfortably in the palm of one of his huge weapon-calloused hands as he started to roughly knead them.</p><p>“You know… I can think of a few things that are a lot more fun than <em>dancing</em> that we could be doing right about now.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Rufus grinned up lecherously at Serene. “And what might thaaAAAAA-”</p><p>And he was quite rudely cut off by Serene casually picking him up like he weighed nothing.</p><p>Rufus’ legs latched around Serene’s waist and his arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly by instinct.</p><p>“You— you great <em>oaf</em>! <em>Warn me</em> before you do that!”</p><p>Serene didn’t say anything, just <em>laughed</em> at him like some sort of <em>terrible boyfriend</em> and carried him towards the nearest wall.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you,” he said as Rufus felt his back meet the cool smooth stone. A shiver went up his spine— partially from the temperature, but mostly from the feeling of Serene kissing his way up his neck.</p><p>He sighed as he felt the tip of a huge, calloused finger rub temptingly against his hole, which was still wet and open from when Serene had brutally fucked him in the library.</p><p>“You’re gonna be a wreck tomorrow,” Serene grumbled into the crook of his neck, where kisses were turning to nips, which Rufus was sure would soon become full-blown bites. “You’re going to be so stuffed full of cum and so exhausted and sore that you’re barely going to be able to walk. Not exactly a good first impression.”</p><p>“At least— ah!— they’ll know what to <em>really</em> expect from me.”</p><p>“You just like the attention. Slut.”</p><p>“You’re one to— anh!”</p><p>Serene cut him off in the best possible way: by slipping his middle finger into him, all the way up to the last knuckle with no fanfare or warning.</p><p>“I don’t even need to prep you. You’re already ready for me.”</p><p>“And who’s f-fault is <em>that</em>?”</p><p>They grinned at each other. The banter was all part of the fun, of course; but Rufus squirmed. The further they got into their night, the more Rufus just wanted them to <em>get on with it</em> instead of dancing around the subject constantly.</p><p>It seemed like Serene was in the same boat, because he manhandled him promptly into a better position so he could line himself up properly.</p><p>Rufus sucked in a breath through his teeth, breathing it out as a sigh of relief when he felt the head of Serene’s cock prodding at his entrance. Without any warning or fanfare he sunk in, pressing Rufus up against the wall until he felt like he couldn’t breathe; Serene’s bulk was crushing him against the stone in all the best ways, while he was filling him up <em>beautifully</em>.</p><p>When Serene’s cock was fully seated in him, both of them let out an almost simultaneous sigh of relief.</p><p>After so many years, Rufus was certain that he never <em>truly</em> felt at home without Serene deep inside of him— which was why he needed him to fuck his brains out before he felt comfortable in the new place.</p><p>They were past the point of their little power struggle games, it seemed— even past the point of their back and forth taunting and insults, at least for the moment. All that really mattered was the heat of their bodies contrasted against the cool stone against his back, the weight and heat of Serene’s massive cock inside of him, and the warm moisture of Serene’s breath against his throat.</p><p>Serene started up a brutal pace without any build up or warning. While they were normally very chatty while they fucked, up until the point where they could hardly manage to speak <em>at all</em>, Serene decided to skip straight to that part.</p><p>Rufus gasped and panted and moaned as Serene pistoned into him like a man possessed, like a feral beast caught up in the thrill of <em>mating</em> and <em>claiming</em> and <em>breeding</em>. He cried out when Serene’s teeth latched into his shoulder, biting down so hard he <em>knew</em> he would still be feeling it tomorrow— if he bit down any harder he was sure he would break the skin and draw blood.</p><p>If Rufus had been able to say anything, rather than just panting and whining like a bitch in heat, he would have begged him to do so.</p><p>Instead he whined low in his throat at the hot, dull ache in his shoulder. Serene licked across the mark he had left, punctuating it with a particularly hard and <em>deep</em> thrust that made Rufus feel like his insides were being <em>battered</em>.</p><p>He dug his nails into Serene’s back, hoping to leave some bloody scratches that would match his lovely new bruise, his legs tightening around Serene like he wanted to absorb him and keep him inside of him forever.</p><p>(In his sex-jumbled brain, it didn’t sound like a half bad idea.)</p><p>“Sh-shit… Gonna cum…”</p><p>Normally Rufus would have made a joke about Serene <em>rushing</em> or something to that effect, but between being sex drunk, actual drunk, and burdened with all sorts of <em>sappy</em> feelings, all he could do was let out a pathetic sounding whimper. He loosed his arms from around Serene’s neck so he could put his hands on either side of his head, drawing his head out of the crook of his neck until they were face to face.</p><p>Their faces were so close Rufus could breathe Serene’s breath like it was his own, their eyes fixed on each other despite being glossy and unfocused with pleasure— and finally Rufus drew him in for a kiss, sloppy and involving too much teeth. One of his hands wandered down to the scar that sat over Serene’s heart— one of many scars Serene had, but this one was special because it was shaped exactly like Rufus’ hand, a romantic remnant of a not so romantic moment where Rufus had been forced to cauterize a nasty wound to save his lover’s life.</p><p>Under his hand, Rufus could feel Serene’s heart fluttering like a bird, which was a stark contrast to the way he growled into his mouth as he crushed him so tightly against him Rufus swore he could hear his ribs creaking, and finally came deep inside of him.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, thanks to a pesky need to <em>breathe</em>, Serene tipped his head forward so it was resting on Rufus’ shoulder.</p><p>“Haah… Looks like I couldn’t keep up with you this time…”</p><p>Serene shifted Rufus’ weight in his arms, which made Rufus whimper because Serene’s semi-hard cock was <em>still</em> inside of him, as he maneuvered him into just one arm so he could slip his other hand between them to wrap his hand around Rufus’ cock.</p><p>He was so worked up and so lost to the sensation that it only took a few strokes before Rufus was shuddering in Serene’s arms and cumming all over his hand and chest.</p><p>Then they were left there, breathing heavy and shivering as their sweat started to cool on their skin. Rufus wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk if Serene were to set him down at the moment. Serene’s softening cock slipped out of him and he felt his spend leaking to the floor; Rufus whined low in the back of his throat.</p><p>Then, after a moment of silence:</p><p>“So… Once more before bed?”</p><p>“Goddess, you’re insatiable.” Serene laughed against his throat, leaving one more far kinder bite.</p><p>“You know you love it.”</p><p>“I suppose I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Ah…”</p><p>“Goddess… Aren’t you <em>tired</em> yet?”</p><p>Serene’s grumbling fell on deaf ears; Rufus was focused entirely on the simple act of rising up on his haunches and dropping himself back down heavily on Serene’s cock.</p><p>He panted hard with exhaustion and exertion, proving that he <em>was</em> tired, but he was absolutely determined to wring one last orgasm out of the two of them.</p><p>After all, they had broken in the rest of the estate; it was only right that they finish the night off by breaking in their new bed, right?</p><p>“Just… Just a little <em>more</em>…”</p><p>His legs were shaking. They weren’t young men anymore; the marathon sex they had once been able to have without a single sign of tiring was <em>definitely</em> a thing of the past. But Rufus wasn’t about to let that stop him.</p><p>“You’re such a stubborn slut…”</p><p>“Y-you’re one to t-talk…”</p><p>Rufus whined, rocking his hips back and forth as he was seated on Serene’s, chasing the feeling of his cock pressing against his prostate, his cock dripping and twitching from just <em>how close</em> he was to cumming— his legs simply didn’t have the strength to carry him the rest of the way.</p><p>Serene’s hands took a hold of his waist, his nails digging into the soft skin of his lower back, making him whine even louder and more pathetically. Then, with hardly any effort, he picked him up as easily as he might pick up a doll and started moving him up and down his cock like he was his own personal cocksleeve.</p><p>“At least… Finish what you started…”</p><p>He was talking a big game, but Rufus could <em>feel</em> his cock twitching inside of him, betraying the fact that Serene was just as desperate to cum one last time as he was.</p><p>Serene let out a deep grunt as his hands on Rufus’ waist tightened to the point of being painful. Rufus knew that in the morning, he would have even more lovely handprint shaped bruises on top of the ones he already had, as well as the beautiful bite mark on the crook of his neck.</p><p>Then, with one final thrust upward as he brought Rufus down to meet him, he felt himself being flooded with hot cum. Rufus gasped at the pleasant and familiar feeling— and, reaching down to stroke himself, came almost immediately, striping Serene’s stomach chest with white.</p><p>Serene groaned and, when he was no longer able to hold Rufus up, he found himself unable to continue doing so under his own power either. They moaned in tandem as Rufus shakily climbed out of Serene’s lap and collapsed on the bed next to him.</p><p>For a few moments, they were just lying there panting and trying to catch their breath. Then Serene reached over and gave him a firm smack in the stomach.</p><p>“Ouch! What was that for?” He turned and glared at him, curling up on his side away from him.</p><p>“Don’t get comfy,” Serene said. “You’re filthy, you need to shower before you go passing out.”</p><p>“Ugh, we can deal with it in the morning,” Rufus mumbled as he pushed himself into a half-sitting position and reached for the bottle of wine he’d left sitting on the nightstand. No use in just leaving good wine sitting there, right? After he took a big swig that he barely managed to not spill all over the bed, he added, “Unless you’re planning on carrying me there, because I don’t think I could get up even if I wanted to. Besides, you’re one to talk!”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.”</p><p>“You’re the slut here, not me.”</p><p>“Ha! I didn’t think you’d start getting delusional on me so young.”</p><p>He offered his bottle of wine to Serene, very much out of the kindness of his own heart since Serene had his own bottle sitting on the nightstand, and the bastard didn’t even bother to thank him when he took a swig and handed him back.</p><p>“I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit,” Serene muttered back. “Then I’ll go get cleaned up. And I’m not carrying you. You’re a <em>Grand Duke</em> now, not some spoiled <em>prince</em>.”</p><p>Rufus smacked him on the stomach the same way Serene had smacked him, and Serene just let out a small ‘oof’ and rolled over, his eyes already sliding shut. Rufus knew that any second he would hear the tell-tale obnoxious snoring that he had become far too familiar with.</p><p>Of course— they had never really <em>lived </em>together before. They had snuck around in the castle ever since Rufus had appointed Serene as his personal bodyguard, but had only ever shared a room when they were certain they would not be found out by either servants with wagging tongues or their own brothers.</p><p>Would he grow sick of it? Would Serene grow sick of <em>him</em>? Both options were entirely possible. After all, this was fairly uncharted territory for the both of them, and it wasn’t unheard of for extremely passionate lovers to fall into stagnation once they were settled and routine began to set in.</p><p>With some regrets, knowing that Serene was right and that he <em>was</em> rather gross and filthy (but deciding that <em>and</em> the hangover would be a problem for Morning Rufus to deal with), Rufus rolled over and pressed himself up against Serene’s back, throwing a casual arm across his waist. His hand wandered up until it once again found the hand-shaped scar on his chest, where it always seemed to gravitate naturally.</p><p>Ah, well. They could cross that bridge if they ever came to it, he supposed. At the moment he was far too tired to think too much about it, and just wanted to curl up against the warm, strong back of his lover; even the snoring, which had just started, was more of a comforting cat’s purr than the agitating sound it <em>usually</em> was.</p><p>So Rufus put aside thoughts of how things might change now that they were in a strange new place, storing them right alongside thoughts of how sore and sticky and disgusting he was going to feel in the morning and thoughts of how he was going to explain himself to the servants, and let his mind empty of any thought other than getting a good night’s sleep.</p><p>And when Serene rolled over and wrapped him up in his arms, he was too content to even complain about the mess he was making of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>